The J-Faves: The Freaking Anime
by Jamie261
Summary: DISCONTINUED STORY. A remake will be coming... one day. Might be next year, idk.
1. An Introduction

_**Chapter 1: An Odd Beginning**_

_**RATED T FOR MILD BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE**_

**BEFORE WE BEGIN, I NEED TO SAY A FEW THINGS.**

**#1: The J-Faves is a crossover group of characters I made on Discord, as my version of my friend Kirbymasters87's DSP Gang. Expect to see many different fictional characters out of nowhere.**

**#2: This is a parody of anime such as Dragon Ball Z and My Hero Academia. Also add in some Bee Shrek Test in the House...**

**#3: Expect to see a few fictional antagonists as protagonists. Reason why? _Because._**

**#4: This is meant to be a ridiculous jokefic (although this first chapter isn't too crazy). Don't like it? Feel free to get yourself out of here.**

**#5: Like the majority of writers, I own nothing.**

**Enough notes to say, start the series! Enjoy… if you can.**

* * *

DATE: Saturday, August 31st 2019. In the real world...

"Tut tut tut," muttered the real life Jamie261. He was at his laptop, roleplaying in his Discord server with his friend Kirbymasters87, who had formed a comedic crossover group named the DSP Gang, led by DarkSydePhil, who Jamie assumed was only loved by Kirby because he had played Sly 2: Band of Thieves (Kirby's favourite game before Super Mario Maker 2 was released). As Jamie watched the messages appear through bot commands, he decided he would make his own comedic crossover to rival Kirby.

As Kirby roleplayed in the background, Jamie drew a logo that read "The J-Faves", the name he had decided he would give the group. He gathered together 10 characters, which he labelled as "the OG 10". The characters he had gathered were Jerry Mouse from Tom and Jerry, Sergeant Roderick from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Mrs. Puff, You're Fired, Wallace from Wallace and Gromit, King Leonard Mudbeard from The Angry Birds Movie, Angry Kid from Angry Kid, Ozzy and Drix from Osmosis Jones, Don Patch from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Larry from The Slap 2, and… Lickboot from Tom and Jerry: The Movie… the latter was made as the most useless.

With his main cast assembled, Jamie decided he would come up with characters to add later, as he posted a picture of "the OG 10" through roleplay. Through roleplay, the DSP Gang approved;

"I suppose I like it." said DarkSydePhil in roleplay, who was their pretty obvious leader. Shortly after he brought the team into roleplay, their anime-inspired adventures began.

* * *

In the fictional J-Faves universe…

Jerry Mouse, a small brown mouse with a tan stomach and large pink ears, fell from the sky. He was screaming, which was very much one of the only things he could get out from his mouth. After he hit the ground with a massive OOF (another one of the only things he could say), he got up and shook his head, somehow surviving the fall. He turned around, and discovered an enormous stack of signs. In the J-Faves universe, Jerry had to use signs to show others what he had to say, due to his massive inability to speak.

As he questioned where the hell he ended up, a muscular gray shark in a suit one would wear in the army fell from the sky in the similar fashion. Unlike Jerry, he wasn't screaming. He instead sent himself flying down like an atomic bomb, causing dust to go fly everywhere. After cleaning himself off, Jerry went over to where he had landed. The shark emerged from a massive hole in the ground, and looked towards Jerry.

"Hello, worthless mouse." introduced the shark. "Where on earth did I land?"  
After he climbed out, Jerry saw a tag on his shirt that read "Sergeant Sam Roderick", along with an anchor. Roderick was a driving instructor who put SpongeBob through destruction to try and teach him to drive, but only ended up teaching him to drive blindfolded. In SpongeBob's world, he was considered dead after getting run over by SpongeBob's boat. How did he end up in this universe alive? Logic.

The next person to fall from the sky was a man in a white shirt, green jumper, brown pants and a red tie. After hitting the ground and somehow surviving, he looked around for cheese, his favourite food. He placed his arms in a dabbing position, looking across the floor.

"I'm not dabbing, I'm looking at the floor for cheese!" he yelled as he turned around, until he met Jerry and Roderick, who he introduced himself to as Wallace from the Wallace and Gromit films. Other people who fell from the sky were Leonard Mudbeard, Angry Kid, Osmosis Jones and his friend Drix, Don Patch, Larry from The Slap 2, and Mr. Lickboot. From far away, Tom Cat and Gromit also fell from the sky. They were far away, because they weren't part of the OG 10.

"Where the hell am I?" Leonard, a chubby green pig with a dark green beard spoke out loud like in the movies. He was wondering where he was, and why he just yelled a bad word.  
"And why am I a lot bigger?" wondered Osmosis Jones, a blue anthropomorphic white blood cell. He wasn't the size of an average blood cell anymore. He was now as big as Jerry, which wasn't much of an achievement anyway.  
"Who could have sent us here?" replied Drix, a red and yellow cold pill, and Jones' partner. He too was Jerry's size.  
"Whoever did, I'm gonna beat them senseless!" shouted Don Patch, an egotistical, weshort and orange Ristar-esque creature.  
"I wonder if there's any money around here." wondered Mr. Lickboot, a regular human adult in an indigo suit.  
"That's not the point, you dunce." inquired Larry, a regular live-action human. Straight after he said that, he delivered a powerful slap to Lickboot's face to show how stupid he was being. The slap knocked Lickboot to the ground, and he rolled around in pain.  
"Heh heh, you slapped him!" interrupted Angry Kid, a kid with red hair and a black coat.  
"SHUT IT!" shouted the bad-tempered Larry, a red anger symbol appearing by his head. He prepared to slap Angry Kid even harder than he slapped Lickboot, but paused. He realized that he knew no one alongside him.  
"Hold the phone. Who are you lot?" he asked.

Latry introduced himself to the bunch, they introduced themselves to him, and they all introduced themselves to each other one by one. Jerry, Roderick and Wallace also stumbled upon them, and got to introduce themselves as well. Although Jerry couldn't speak, he had an unlimited supply of signs that this world's logic had given him, allowing him to introduce himself.

"How do you have so many signs, Jerry?" Osmosis Jones unsurprisingly asked. Jerry's response? "No idea."

Wallace was starting to get worried about Gromit.  
"Oh Gromit, where have you gone?" he beckoned, fearing for his safety. He decided to run off to find him. As he ran off, he was in a position Naruto would make whilst running. Jerry and the others were weirded out.

* * *

Wallace ran into the nearest town, where he witnessed something terrifying; from the sky, he saw a man who had goggles, red jacket, black pants and shoes, and a large brown mustache in an enormous robot attacking. It was the Eggman! Across the street, his robots were destroying buildings, causing large fires and stealing wallets. Wallace's eyes caught someone running away, trying to find a place to keep safe. He was a beige dog with brown ears and a brown nose. It was indeed Gromit.

"Don't worry, Gromit! I'm right behind you!" shouted Wallace, catching Gromit's attention. Lacking common sense, he ran over to try and help the poor dog, ignoring Eggman and his minions. One of the said minions stopped him by jumping in front of Gromit and smacking Wallace away, followed by a small group of robots cornering him.

"Oh bugger!" Wallace screamed, as he had to watch Gromit failing to escape from danger. As Gromit was running, Eggman caught sight of him.  
"Ho ho ho! A big animal in place into a large robot!" Eggman laughed maniacally. Controlling the robot, he grabbed Gromit and used a device to trap him inside a large robot's body. Robot Gromit began causing mayhem under the mad scientist's control, forcing Wallace to be the one trying to hide. As Wallace rolled away from the robots cornering him and ran behind some rummage, he almost stepped on Jerry, who along with the rest of the OG 10, had managed to locate him.

"Wallace, what's going on?" read one of the signs Jerry wrote on.  
"There's robots everywhere! Their leader also took Gromit and turned him into one of them!" panicked Wallace.  
"Did he?!" yelled Don Patch. "LEMME AT HIM!"

As Don Patch prepared to run into the scene, Roderick grabbed hold of one of his spikes to hold him back.

"No, Patch!" boasted Roderick. "We're too unprepared. He'll turn most of us into robots if we're not careful."  
"Frick off, Roderick!" yelled Don Patch.

Without warning, a muscular Winnie the Pooh with a six-pack charged in.

"Sorry sir, this is a christian server. NO SWEARING." hollored the muscular Winnie the Pooh instantly after arriving. He was a protector of christian servers, and couldn't tolerate it when someone swore whilst within a 1-mile radius of him. Even minor bad words such as "frick", "damn" or "hell" were disallowed. Even "heck" wasn't allowed. Despite this, his nickname was "Yellow Frick". He proceeded to clench his hand, raise it into the air, and punch Don Patch in the face.

"OUCH!" shouted Don Patch as Yellow Frick jumped into the sky. "I HATE YOU, BIG STUPID BEAR!"  
"Who on earth was that?" wondered Osmosis Jones.  
"No time to talk about him!" replied Drix. "We need a plan to stop that crazy man!"

There was no plan for now. They had just discovered Eggman for god's sake. Jerry was more worried about where they were, but he decided not to show it to avoid panicking Wallace further.

* * *

_Dr. Eggman has captured Gromit, and transformed him into a threatening robot! Can the J-Faves create a plan to stop Eggman and his terrifying creation? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z- oops. Find out next time on The J-Faves: The Freaking Anime!_

**_To be continued…_**

_**Thought that wasn't as insane as you were hoping? It's gonna go nuts later on. For now, I don't have many ideas, so come down to Jamie261's Classroom of Craziness (my Discord server) to give me some! Make sure to make them comedic!**_


	2. Tom Cat Joins! Roderick vs Arthur!

_**Chapter 2: Tom Cat Joins! Roderick vs Arthur!**_

**Here it is, in all its glory. Sorry for not posting a second chapter for ages. Apparently I seem to favor **_**Egg-Robo **_**(maybe because of how it's shorter than this will be?). After this chapter, I will get to work on **_**Horrid Henry and the Vile Villainous Boy**_ **(it will have a K rating so younger kids can read) and the first episode of Baby Boo Busters UNLEASHED! (also rated T, although it won't quite be as intense as this). I'm also thinking about creating a spin-off of this series for shorts that aren't part of the main stories here.**

**Sit back, ready your fondness for memes, and prepare for this chapter.**

* * *

"I've got a plan! We'll blow up his machines with dynamite! Heh heh heh!" laughed Angry Kid.

"We have none, you damn ninny." replied Don Patch.

"We can get one of these random people to help!" declared Lickboot.

"Like that big buff bear who just now punched me for something so petty?" asked Don Patch. "This isn't even a Christian server!"

All of the J-Faves began to give out ideas all at once, making them hard to understand, except Jerry. Being the leader, Jerry and co-leader Sergeant Roderick were the only sane men of this team. Roderick himself was training by punching around a dummy from a gym that had been destroyed by Eggman's minions, oblivious to the constant ideas. Jerry quickly got fed up and whistled at everyone, making them shut their mouths. He reached for a sign from his sack of infinite signs (which he _also _had with him in this world), wrote "Lickboot, you're right. We must recruit more people", and showed it to them. Lickboot did a small victory dance over his idea being accepted.

Just then, Tom, the gray cat and Jerry's nemesis, ran into the scene. Jerry gasped and ran immediately. Tom, upon recognizing Jerry, chased after him, ready to capture and eat him. As Roderick uppercutted the gym dummy, he saw Jerry being chased by Tom, and exploded in a fit of rage. He pounced at Tom, and tackled him to the ground to protect Jerry.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" yelled Roderick. Tom was frightened out of his mind, both at Roderick being a shark, and his massive muscles. He readied to punch Tom in the jaw, but paused when the gray cat started whimpering in fear. He too had received an unlimited sack of signs, like Jerry, and used them to state "I'm sorry!"~

_**"Hold on! Hasn't Tom speaking spawned memes?" **_asked a viewer in the audience.

_**"Well yes," **_said Jamie261, the author of this jokefic. He was unsure what to say, so he simply continued to say _**"But he shall not in my fanfic."**_

_**"..." **_replied the entire audience.

...let's just continue the episode. It's slowing down the damn story!

Jerry and Roderick looked down at him, and thought about forgiving him. They looked down at Tom, who was teary-eyed. He wrote on another sign, which read "Jerry, I won't try and eat you again if this guy won't let me." Roderick and Jerry quickly forgave him afterwards.

Before the others could attack Tom for his action, Jerry paused them and assured them that Tom was sorry. He managed to convince Tom to join the J-Faves to stop Eggman, to which the cat accepted. What Tom said was genuine; from that point onwards, he never tried to eat Jerry again, even secretly.

"Another team member already? wut?" interrupted Angry Kid.

And then Wallace interrupted the moment as well by continuing to panic about Gromit.

"We need to help Gromit!" yelled Wallace. "And find my cheese as well!"

Jerry licked his lips at the thought of cheese.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" yelled Larry. He slapped Wallace across the face with lots of force, causing him to screech in pain.

An annoyed Jerry uppercutted Larry's chin to knock sense into the man. He'd had enough of all this crap happening.

His next sign read "He must recruit more people. NOW! AND I MEAN IT TOO!" The camera panned onto his determined face, until it faded out a few seconds later.

_***badass OP plays, featuring typical quick camera panning, the heroes walking and fighting villains, and still images of characters***_

_Music: Dream Out Loud ~ Devil May Cry X: The Last Judgement_

* * *

The screen faded back in on Larry, who was holding his chin in pain after Jerry uppercutted it there, decided he'd save the slapping for Eggman and .

"I'm sorry, Wallace," said Larry to Wallace, who was starting to calm down.

"Eh, it's fine." replied Wallace. "Let's find someone to help us."

So the J-Faves, including their new ally Tom, ran off to find another fighter. But before they would leave the town, a group of robots surrounded them.

"Hold right there, you trespassers!" said one of the robots.

"No fighters will leave this city alive!" continued another.

The J-Faves stood there just listening to what the robots had to say… until Roderick got fed up. The buff shark grabbed one of the robots' heads and squeezed it _really _hard.

"So, robot." interrupted Roderick. "If you don't know, I was in the navy. I was a big, strong man, and I still am now. So hear me out on this rule, ok?"

With all his brute force, Roderick spun around and yeeted the robot so far, that it exploded upon impact with the first thing it touched.

"FIRST RULE: NO TALKING." boasted Roderick.

"HOLY CRA~" yelled one of the other robots, before Roderick punched him far away, causing him to explode upon impact by touching something as well.

All the robots immediately made a run for it. The J-Faves figured they'd fight too, so they did. With their brute-strength, it was a curb-stomp in their favor.

"Let that be a lesson! Now you know why I'm the main character!" yelled Don Patch, being the egotistical guy he was. Roderick and Jerry facepalmed in response to it.

They and the rest of the team got out the town quickly.

_I wonder what Roderick's next rule will be, _thought Jerry as they managed to leave.

* * *

The J-Faves travelled across the entire city, which the robots weren't fully attacking at the moment. They decided they'd avoid egotistical people because they didn't want another Don Patch, but didn't tell him because he would get easily offended. But they stopped walking around when Leonard found a kid (who was meant to be an aardvark, but looked much like a guinea pig instead) arguing with a rude man who had stepped on his model plane he had dropped. The kid also had a yellow jumper, red glasses and a pair of jeans; yep, it was Arthur Reed.

"How dare you break my model plane!" he yelled.

"Well, I think your plane is a pile of rubbish!" mocked the man. What a stupid decision it was for him, because he didn't know what was gonna happen.

Arthur wasn't having any of this… he readied his fist and raised it.

"NO ONE… TOUCHES MY MODEL PLANE!" he screamed, right before he punched the man in his left arm. The force of the punch was so powerful, it completely tore off the man's arm. The man started screaming in pain and ran away. Leonard was astonished.

"Wow! Did that see that guinea pig thing punch that man's arm off?" Leonard called.

"What?" Larry replied flatly.

"That'll make him a perfect contender!" Leonard continued.

"..." read one of the signs Jerry had just written on.

"Please? I guess he'll be useful." asked Don Patch, also taking interest in Arthur.

Jerry continued to think. Before he could finish deciding however, Roderick said "Why yes. His punches will bring out so much power on that fat man and his machines!"

As Arthur disappeared around the sidewalk, Roderick snuck up and karate chopped Arthur in the back, knocking him out.

"Holy crap!" yelled Wallace. "Don't you think we could have used something less violent?"

"He is violent, clay man." replied Don Patch. He went with Roderick to lift Arthur's unconscious body, and took him with them and the rest of the J-Faves. Jerry was concerned what would happen if one of them broke a model plane of his, and his safety considering he was just a kid. Sure, Angry Kid had "kid" in his name, but he was 14. Arthur was 8, although Jerry didn't know that.

* * *

Arthur woke up to see all of the J-Faves looking down at him. They had taken him to an ally of dumpsters. His vision was blurry, because they had taken off his glasses.

"Huh?" said Arthur, as he lifted his heavy back off the ground. He patted his hand around to grab his red glasses, but couldn't feel them.

"Where are my glasses?"

Wallace took them from behind his back and put them over his eyes.

"Thank yo- hold on? Who are you guys?" he asked as he got to his feet.

Jerry pulled out a sign reading "We are apparently a team now." Because Jamie wasn't in that universe, they didn't know their team name.

Arthur was weirded out.

"Well, this is weird." he lampshaded.

Tom pulled out a sign which read "I know, right?"

"Where am I, anyway?" he asked, scratching his head. "And why did you take me with you?"

"There's a great evil brewing in a town…" started Leonard. "And since you can take out someone's whole arm with one punch, I guess you can do it to the bad gu~"

Arthur started to leave, but before he could get a metre away, Roderick tapped his shoulder.

"Oh please!" complained Arthur.

"Listen kid," said Roderick. "We'll let you go back home when you help us. Deal with it."

Arthur was not willing to help, because he thought the great evil was ridiculous. In self-defense, he punched Roderick in the eye. "I am not… joining… your stupid team!"

Roderick was _pissed_ now. He got into a battle stance and yelled "COME GET SOME!"

He pounced at Arthur and tackled him to the ground, causing him to scream. He lifted Arthur and slammed him into a brick wall. He was ready to punch Arthur in his eye, but Arthur managed to escape his attack by smashing Roderick in the torso with his knee.

Afterwards, the sergeant shouted a one-liner from _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_, as he himself transformed from a cartoon character to someone from JBA. He unleashed a flurry of punches on Arthur, who countered with his own mass punch flurry.

Being the hungry mouse he was at times, Jerry decided he'd watch the fight with a snack. He found a pretzel in a dumpster and tuck in, as he nonchalantly watched Roderick's fight with Arthur. He was shocked that he'd transformed, but he knew he would turn back to normal afterwards.

Roderick gained the upper hand and punched Arthur straight through the brick wall he slammed him into just before. Arthur jumped really high, and kicked Roderick in the head when he came back down. Afterwards, both teleported into the air, and fought like Goku and Frieza. Everyone was impressed with Roderick's toughness. Roderick ultimately managed to defeat Arthur… almost.

After Arthur hit the ground, Roderick crash landed right in front of him. He was about to knock Arthur out cold, but then…

_**PUNCH!**_

Arthur punched Roderick's arm. He was holding back due to his injuries, so it didn't tear Roderick's arm off. However, it did leave Roderick (who was now a cartoon character again) lying on the ground, nursing the wound for a long time.

"GOODBYE JERKS!" he shouted. He then kicked Roderick in the nuts, causing him to screech louder than Wallace did earlier, and he ran off back to his home in Elwood City.

"Well, that failed." Roderick said in a squeaky voice as he clutched his pained testicles and slowly got up to his feet.

"What do we do now?"

Jerry was astonished. Although Roderick didn't win the fight, he did put up a good one against the aardvark. Since Eggman was very much useless with no machines, Roderick would be able to fight him in the same way he did with Arthur. Osmosis Jones was astonished too, and motivated Roderick to fight again.

"Roderick, I think _you _can stop the fat guy!" Osmosis Jones yelled to Roderick.

Roderick smirked in response. "Well, since I did gain plenty of upper hands on that rude guinea pig (yep, I'm one of those people. Arthur looks more like a guinea pig to me XD) thing, sure."

All the J-Faves cheered the Roderick. Don Patch didn't however, because he thought he was the coolest.

"I should fight Eggman alongside him!" protested Don Patch.

In order to get Don Patch to shut up, the others agree to let him fight Eggman alongside Roderick.

* * *

The J-Faves all proceeded to go back to Eggman to see how he was doing. Eggman was doing great because Sonic wasn't in that world to stop him.

Unfortunately, none of them could fly.

"How do we reach him if we can't fly?" lampshaded Drix.

"IDK." said Angry Kid.

However, Jerry saw a particular someone trying to run away. He was a small gray mouse with a diaper… yep, it was certainly Nibbles. Jerry was angry. _Very angry._

If Nibbles was gonna get hurt, Eggman was not gonna live. It was a good thing Roderick was there to fight off Eggman.

* * *

_The J-Faves have caught eye on Nibbles! Will they be able to help him as Roderick fights Eggman? Find out__ next time on The J-Faves: The Freaking Anime!_

_**To be continued...**_

**Again, my apologies for not releasing this new chapter for more than a month. But still, I want to make as much of this as I can. I hope you enjoyed this anyway, unless you think I rushed (which I likely did). Stay tuned for the next chapter, lads.**


	3. Discontinuing this story, but

_**I am going to discontinue this story, because I just find it cringeworthy. I was just doing what was popping into my head without build-up and rushing out parts, the worst offender being the scene where the J-Faves meet. BUT...**_

_**I will remake this story someday, with better writing, longer chapters and more characters. I might also give this story a new name. If you did like this story, I'm sorry that I'm announcing this. But if you didn't, I will try and make the reboot fanfic better. See you later, lads.**_


End file.
